Takashi Katsuro
Biography Physical Description Many people have contributed Alexander´s appearance to that of an delinquent due to his looks . Despite his young age, Alexander is ´well-endowed´ and solidly built which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. Alexander has faded dark blue hair- his most distinct feature- which is often swept back and kept relatively long though the length varies as the back brushes the back of his neck with the front bangs framing his forehead just above the eyes while the sides extends just below the jawline; his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are typically a green color though this often ranges between two specific colors of green depending on the surrounding light; in places such as a dimmed room they appear to be sea-green while in other places such as outside in the sun they are emerald-green. These are other traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome. He also inherited his fathers height as he stands at 6 feet 2 inches. Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. As part fallen angel, Alexander has a total of 14 black wings though they are unlike those of others seen due to his wings being literally made out of darkness. While out swimming, he wears an open, long sleeve red-and-black hoodie, which shows his chest and eight-pack abs, black-and-red swimming trunks and black sandals. Alexander has the appearance of a young man in his late-teens described as being rather handsome and is often admired by many females, both human and non-human alike, for his physical looks. Years of persistent and intense training has caused his form to be well toned and muscular as little to no body fat can be seen on him with muscles lined through his arms, legs and abs. His hair is often swept back and relatively long though the length varies as the back brushes the back of his neck with the front bangs framing his forehead just above the eyes while the sides extends just below the jawline. One noticeable and defining trait that many notice about Alexander is the color of his hair; while the entirety of it is dark blue there are places that have hints of white which gives the color a somewhat faded appearance. This often causes many people to think that his hair is dyed though this in far from the truth as it naturally looks like this. His eyes are typically a green color though this often ranges between two specific colors of green depending on the surrounding light; in places such as a dimmed room they appear to be sea-green while in other places such as outside in the sun they are emerald-green. His skin is somewhat pale in comparison to many othersand he doesn't tan much though neither does he get sunburned no matter how long he is under the sun or intense the light is. Alexander can typically be seen with a charming and warm smile that often gathers positive reactions from those near and around him, especially from girls as it often causes them to blush and even those who are typically cold and distant can feel their hearts flutter at witnessing the smile. His voice is strong and confident with a subtle accent that gives his voice an type of tone that most find to be sexy. This, as well as the way he bears himself with great confidence, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. He also has an pleasantly strong earthly scent mixed with the faint hint of the ocean. Noticeably, Alexander is tall for his age especially when compared to other males the same age as or older then he is as he stands at 6'2. He is also considered to be well-endowed Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when . Many who knew his mother have commented that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. He, however, has much of Azazels personality as he does his mother. Alexander is considered to be extremely charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. He is also perverted given his fondness for breasts and often gets nosebleeds whenever he witnesses one of the girls, or any girl really, performing a lewd act even if its by accident such as when he accidentally walked in a room where Stella, Ai and Hana were changing clothes. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, Alexander refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's as he becomes cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander enjoys fighting and often restrains himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight humans or opponents weaker than him Powers and Abilities Alexander possesses extraordinary powers far beyond that of any human being and most Yokai thanks to the blood of his demon father running through his veins. Many who have observed Alexander's power noted that it surpasses that of even his father who was known to possess god-like powers. As Alexander surpasses him, he is potentially the most powerful Yokai when he reaches his full potential. Alexander rarely shows himself to struggle in battle and wins most of his fights with such ease it's as if he was merely toying with his opponent. During a encounter with a Shinso Vampire, it defeated him but he later admitted that it was because he underestimated them and didn't want to kill. This was proven in their second fight when Alexander soundly defeated and killed the vampire and made others realize they were being toyed with from the beginning. This rare show of struggle is another example of his tremendous power as Alexander simply holds back greatly against opponents who are in theory stronger or weaker then him, and in the end defeats them without any signs of difficulty. However, should his opponents prove themselves to be worthy adversaries, then Alexander will stop toying with his opponents and fight them seriously. It is said that Alexander's strength is not just due to his father, but also from his will to protect others and his human side. * Immense Demonic Aura: Even in his human form, Alexander is able to exclude an immense amount of Yōki * Superhuman Strength: Alexander possesses incredible raw bodily strength even while in human form, due to his demonic heritage. He can shatter stone with little effort, and often overpowers other Yōkai much larger and more imposing than himself. During his teenage years, Alexander was able to effortlessly defeat street thugs all single-handedly. He is even strong enough to block a punch without much effort. Alexander's display of superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to injury shows that his physical condition is much tougher and more efficient than that of even Olympic-level humans, allowing him to exert his supernaturally enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: Alexander is blindingly fast, able to run a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge projectiles fired at close-range, and move so fast that he appears to teleport. He is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance himself on a flying projectile as well as run up vertical objects. His reflexes are similar enhanced. In addition, his agility allows him to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpass even the finest human acrobat. * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: Alexander's durability allows him to withstand high levels of physical harm and simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword, struck by opponents with superhuman strength or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. He has even been punched by demon with immense physical strength and got back up without showing any signs of pain, fatigue or damage. Another example of his durability is when he casually stopped a Yōko's flames with his bare hands without any injuries, going as far as to call the flames "child's play" , and even casually sat in the flaming body of a Phoenix and came out with little more than a burnt shirt. * Supernatural Senses: He is able to sense oncoming attacks from miles away. He is even able to sense hidden opponents and his enemies always have an extremely hard time evading or even sneaking up on him. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Alexander's supernatural healing abilities are so developed that he can instantly heal from nearly any wound done to his physiology. He can instantly heal from almost any wound, surviving being stabbed through most of his body by a group of demons. The healing factor has also rendered him immune to age and illness. His super healing is even capable of resurrecting him from death after a certain amount of time as long as more than half of his body remains intact * Devil Bringer: The physical manifestation of Alexander's demon powers that replaces his right arm with that of an demonic one. It is extremely powerful as his arm has the ability to absorb artifacts of power into itself thus enhancing Alexander's power and potentially using their power to grant itself new abilites. However, the most notable feature of the Devil Bringer is its ability to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of supernatural strength which Alexander often uses to his advantage when fighting enemies. He regularly uses it to move and throw objects much larger than him while also be used to pull objects towards him or him towards them instead. The Devil Bringer itself is also highly durable which when combined with its strength makes it very useful for blocking attacks with the only known things being able to successfully damage the arm is extraordinarily powerful weapons and/or Yōkai. The claws are sharp enough to leave marks. the Devil Bringer is able to absorb certain items and use their power to grant itself new abilities. Although the Devil Bringer is constantly glowing, the strength of the glow is linked to several factors which include how much focus Alexander is putting into it (or how much energy he channels through it), Alexander's own stamina and emotional state, and presence of some important objects. It has gone out completely before which had a profound effect on Alexander as it put him in a death-like trance. * Yōki Channeling: Through the use of devil bringer, Alexander is able to channel his reserves of Yōki into his weapons thus increasing their destructive force. He is able to do this with his other hand though using Devil Bringer makes it considerably easier. * Dimensional Storage: Alexander is able to store weapons and objects within Devil Bringer then summon them back at will. * Telekinesis: Though having only used this a few times, Alexander has demonstrated telekinetic abilities that are considered to be quite powerful such as when he held up a falling building from collapsing on his allies. * Transformation: Alexander's half demon nature allows him to release his demonic powers fully by transforming into a more demonic form that increases his strength, speed, healing speed and grants him new abilities. ** Enhanced Strength: Alexander's demon form enhanced his physical capabilities to the max including his strength. Alexander's already immense strength is further empowered when he enters this state to the point where him just stomping on the ground once is capable of creating an extremly large crater on the ground. Alexander's strength is enhanced to the point where he can literally shatter extremely hard substances like diamond or titanium simply by punching it. His strength is also enough to shatter a Magical Barrier without excerting any form of energy or stress, something that horrifies most people who witness this form. Another feat that Alexander possesses is that he can literally shred his opponents to bits by simply using the air pressure of his punches and kicks. An example would be that he once cut a demon in half by kicking them, releasing so much air pressure that the wall behind it was also sliced in half. Another example of his impossibly great strength is that when he was able to catch a giant's foot when it tried to crush him and using the same hand to throw it high into the air. His strength is also enough to completly slice a mountain in half. ** Enhanced Speed: Since his demon form enchances all of Alexander's physical capabilities, it would only be natural for it to include his speed as well. Alexander has the capability to travel speeds that seem to be impossible as he is fully capable of traveling at the speed of Mach 6, allowing him to close increadibly large gaps in mere seconds. Alexander has once used his speed to penetrate the stratosphere, producing a powerful sonic boom that allowed him to actually reach space and come back down for a powerful kick which shattered the opponent's skull as well as leaving a gigantic crater on the ground. ** Enhanced Durability: ** Flight: In Alexander's demon form, his wings allow him to fly around through the air ** Enhanced Demonic Aura: As Alexander's demon form increases his abilities to their upper limits, it is only natural for his Yōki to be increased as well. Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: When it comes to physical combat, Alexander is considered to a natural as he is capable of effortlessly taking down human opponents, overwhelming large groups of monsters and holding his own against more skilled opponents with ease in part to his preternatural strength. Originally, Alexander did not have any specific fighting style as he would typically rely on using his physical prowess to fight opponents but while training with Tannin, he developed a type of style known as the Dragon Fist. This style focuses on the bodies natural physical prowess and utilizes quick yet powerful blows. Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, Alexander will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Cooking: Though Alexander typically isn't the one who cooks, the times he does usually has positive results from the people who try it and sometimes causes others to have food orgasms. Weaknesses Possessions Relationships Quotes * (to Shinso Vampire) ¨Not bad. I might even go as far as say that I underestimated your abilities.¨ * ¨''You can get as big as you want and as strong as you want. You can even have world dominating powers but in the end, it doesn´t matter''.¨ Trivia * His powers and abilities are that of Dante and Nero from Devil May Cry * His favorite japanese food is Dango Gallery 29bd9f000bcf3add8ab86f6b3aa64eb9--drawing-models-swimsuits.jpg|Alexanders swimsuit C91be8c826d0aec5085d20b86f963b0d58fe1f42 hq.gif|Alexander serious D870db7e1843dc1d8e9bb269df1314afdd9057df hq.gif|Alexander grieving Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p31.jpg|Demon Form profile Dmc4 when legend turns insane by masamunerevolution.jpg|Demon Form battle stance Theme Song * Category:Male Category:Males